Лэнс Вэнс
Доминиканец |семья = * Неназванный отец * Джанет Вэнс (мать) * Виктор Вэнс (брат) * Пит Вэнс (брат) * Энид (тётя) |автомобили = * Белый Infernus * Biker Angel * Чёрно-жёлтый Maverick * Stallion * Cheetah * Красный Stinger (ранее) * Белый Comet |бизнес = * Наркоторговля * Продажа оружия * Рэкет |голос = Филип Майкл Томас }} Лэнс Вэнс ( ) — девтерагонист Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, тритагонист и вторичный антагонист Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. При жизни Лэнс был наркодельцем, вместе с братом Виктором до смерти последнего руководил кокаиновой империей Вэнсов. Роль Лэнса была в вождении вертолёта, в то же время брат Виктор управлял самой сделкой. На протяжении всего появления в GTA Vice City он носит белый костюм с фиолетовой рубашкой. На игровом арте он показан в светло-фиолетовом костюме. В GTA Vice City Stories он поначалу появляется в красной майке и джинсах, затем в роскошном светло-голубом костюме. Лэнса озвучил Филип Майкл Томас, больше всего известный ролью полицейского Рикардо Таббса в известном сериале 1980-х Miami Vice (рус. Полиция Майами). Сам персонаж в сериале сильно повлиял на личность Лэнса. Биография GTA Vice City Stories thumb|left|Арт Лэнса в GTA Vice City Stories В GTA Vice City Stories Лэнс — ещё совсем не тот харизматичный соратник и компаньон Томми Версетти, каким он станет двумя годами позже. Пока что он лишь способен много трепать языком и без устали находить приключения для себя и своего слишком заботливого брата, который, грешным делом, иногда даже сомневается, а не болен ли Лэнс на голову? Лэнс приезжает в город примерно после первой четверти игры, сбежав из-под присмотра тётки Энид. Одержимый желанием срубить бабла, побольше и побыстрее, Лэнс быстро находит золотую жилу — наркотики. А честного Виктора ему приходится убеждать тем, что эти деньги так нужны их семье. Ко второй половине игры Лэнс обзаведётся несколькими из своих знаменитых стильных костюмов, апартаментами с видом на океан в южной части восточного острова и Infernus'ом в придачу, продолжая при этом выступать основным поставщиком миссий (и проблем) для главного героя. thumb|Виктор и Лэнс в GTA Vice City Stories. Кроме того, Лэнс сам подсел на «снежок», который любит понюхивать в компании с подругой Виктора Луизой. Также он умудрился задолжать некую сумму денег Рикардо Диасу, и только вмешательство брата помогло «разрулить» ситуацию на взаимовыгодных условиях. В конце концов, под занавес игры Лэнс добыл где-то 20 кило наркотиков. Разумеется, сперва нужно залечь на дно. Но через некоторое время товар можно будет продать — когда успокоится совесть Виктора и когда Рикардо Диас позабудет о братьях. GTA Vice City В 1986 году с Виктором и Лэнсом связывается семья Форелли, которая желает начать с братьями «''деловые отношения''». Она хочет купить у братьев наркотики и договаривается о сделке в Вайс-Сити. Условия сделки: в порт приезжают четыре человека от Форелли, трое из которых будут покупать наркотики у Виктора, на открытой местности. Лэнс же будет оставаться в вертолете, на котором они прилетят на сделку. Через некоторое время сделка проходит в Вайс-Порте. О ней узнает Гонзалес и передает это Диасу. Он, в свою очередь, устраивает в доках засаду. Во время сделки его люди убивают почти всех ее участников, в том числе брата Лэнса, и забирает деньги и наркотики. Лэнс же спасается на вертолете. После того, как его брат был убит во время неудачной сделки с участием Томми, активно вынашивает план мести. Длительное время работает с нашим героем, помогая ему в перестрелках и прочих бандитских делах. Позже, узнав, что организатором срыва сделки был Рикардо Диас, Лэнс решил отомстить, но был пойман бандой Диаса. После чего его спасает Томми Версетти, и они вместе убивают Диаса и присваивают его бизнес и недвижимость себе. Сам по себе Лэнс весёлый и общительный, но, напившись, становится агрессивным и эмоционально не стабильным. Томми уделял мало времени Лэнсу, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице, так же не давал заслуженной доли. Лэнс связывается с Сонни, в надежде на лучшую жизнь под крылом Форелли. В финальной миссии Лэнс предаёт Томми, уходит к мафии и погибает от рук Томми . Внешне схожен с Манолой из фильма «Лицо со шрамом». Появления в миссиях GTA Vice City * In The Beginning * Back Alley Brawl * Guardian Angels * Phnom Penh '86 * Supply & Demand * Death Row * Rub Out * Shakedown * Bar Brawl * Cop Land * Hit the Courier * Cap the Collector (звонок после миссии) * Keep Your Friends Close... (предательство/убит) GTA Vice City Stories * Truck Stop (сообщение после миссии) * Jive Drive * The Audition (босс) * Money for Nothing * Caught as an Act (босс) * Leap and Bound * The Bum Deal * Snitch Hitch (босс) * From Zero to Hero (босс) * Brawn of the Dead (босс) * Blitzkrieg (босс) * The Mugshot Longshot * Hostile Takeover (сообщение после миссии) * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (босс) * Taking the Fall (босс) * White Lies (босс) * Where it Hurts Most (босс) * Home's on the Range (сообщение после миссии) * Steal the Deal * Burning Bridges * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (босс) * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Lost and Found (босс) * Light My Pyre (босс) * Last Stand Разное thumb * В Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas есть билборд с отсылкой к Лэнсу. * В Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas персонаж Лэнс Уилсон так же оказывается предателем и перебежчиком, как и Лэнс Вэнс. * Лэнса озвучивал Филип Майкл Томас — актёр, который снимался в сериале "Полиция Майами. * Единственный антагонист в серии, который предаёт главного героя в самом конце игры. * Любимая радиостанция Лэнса — Fever 105 ar:لانس فانس de:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance Категория:Персонажи Категория:GTA Vice City Категория:GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Персонажи в GTA Vice City Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Убитые персонажи Категория:Девтерагонисты Категория:Тритагонисты Категория:Гангстеры Категория:Боссы